


On the Mantle

by Starofbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Funny, Happy Father’s Day, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kink, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofbright/pseuds/Starofbright
Summary: When Ron and Harry go shopping together, Ron stumbles upon some deeply personal information about Harry’s relationship with Theodore Nott.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	On the Mantle

The Battle of Hogwarts ended three years ago, and Harry Potter had been living in 12 Grimmauld Place ever since. In the time after the largest battle in history that consisted primarily of children, he had learned to be an Auror. (Well, almost an Auror, he only had to pass his final physicals and the job was his!) He also spent innumerable hours renovating the old Black family home, with the help of several friends of course. His best mates Hermione and Ron, their significant others Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, the whole Weasley family, and of course his dear friend Narcissia Malfoy-Black. She was a God send, after all it was her ancestral home. She knew many great details about what was acceptable to keep, what should be sold, what could be thrown away, and most importantly what needed to be destroyed. They had only finished the kitchen, first floor and two bedrooms, but they were only working on Sunday mornings and afternoons so the work was going very slow. 

Harry remembers one Sunday afternoon in particular, when he was looking around at the laughing faces of those in his kitchen and realized with a shock that he was surrounded by Slytherins. Something he immensely was grateful for, because of Draco and Pansy's prominent presence in his life they continually brought around their other friends and former Slytherins. Theodore Nott was one of those very friends they brought often to the house. On this particular Sunday, Theo had come with Draco, they stepped out of the Floo laughing about something said prior to them entering the green fire. The sun hit Theo in the just the right way as he threw his head back in laughter. Everything in the world fell away, except for Theo. Beautiful, fit, tall, muscular, blue eyed, gorgeous Theo, who Harry had secretly had a crush on since third year. It was then that Theo looked over to him and winked. Harry's mouth literally popped open with a little drool escaping. Theo walked right over to him, used his forefinger to forcibly close Harry's mouth while sliding his thumb across his bottom lip to wipe away the drool. "Alright there, Potter?" That Sunday changed them forever, Theo's confident flirting sent them into the best relationship either of them had ever been in. Eighteen months of absolute bliss with that man, Harry smiled thinking back on how they started. 

Harry ran down the stairs on another Sunday morning, he was going to go into Muggle London for a bit of shopping. Walking into his kitchen he was surprised to see Ron already helping himself to the breakfast Kreacher had prepared. "Morning, Ron! You're here early today, I wasn't expecting anyone to be over till this afternoon. I have a few errands to run in Muggle London, would you like to join me after breakfast?" Harry greeted his best mate.

"Mornin' 'arry," Ron said around a large mouthful of food, "I would like to join ya, today is Father's Day and I have been meaning to pick up one of those new music players for Dad's present. An MP3s? I think they are called. He will be so fascinated with them."

"Oh, I've heard of those, Arthur will love it. I have to get a few presents myself. Shouldn't take us too long. We can go to just one of those big stores that has everything. Eat quickly, I do want to be back before everyone else starts arriving." Harry shoved scrambled eggs and toast into his mouth so they could quickly get on their way.

They walked into a large department store not even forty minutes later, looking around at all the new gadgets that had been released since the last time either of them had been to the Muggle side of life. "Do you think your dad would appreciate a box of Oreo cookies? I do want to get him something to show my appreciation as a father figure in my life. I also need to find something for Hagrid." Harry looked to his friend for a reply before adding the large box to their cart.

"Dad does love Oreo's," Ron smiled at him, "I think it would be even better if you got him a jar of Nutella to go with it!" He suggested helpfully.

"You aren't going to just eat them yourself are you, Ron? Because if you eat the present I buy for your father when you had the perfect opportunity to buy the same thing for yourself, I will use Ginny's _Bat-Boogie Hex_ on you faster than you can say Quidditch." Harry glared at his friend.

"Right you are, 'Arry, best you put another box of Oreos in the cart, along with two more jars of Nutella." Ron sheepishly smiled at him while he loaded more sweets into the cart.

They spent the next twenty minutes trying to decide which MP3 player to get for Arthur Weasley, they ended up going with an Apple iPod which was the latest to come out. They walked around a bit more and Harry decided to get Hagrid a goldfish, it may be a simple creature but he thought that Hagrid would get a deal of happiness caring for the small thing. It took him several minutes but he finally found someone to get the goldfish out of the giant tank, but when he turned around to place it in the cart Ron wasn't there. He wound his way around the isles looking for his friend and stumbled upon an enormous Father's Day display. Everything on the display said Dad, Father, Pops, Papa, every possible fatherly name plastered onto coffee mugs, banners, frames, any type of nicknack you could think of. Just as he was getting ready to walk away, he saw a small trophy the said #1 Daddy on the middle of the gold plate. Harry couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, he had to buy it. Another few isles of meandering brought Ron into view.

"Oi! There you are Harry. I have to know, how are you supposed to use the ink if it's in this tight cartridge that doesn't open?" Ron puzzled over the printer ink package.

"Ha! Ron that's for a printer not a quill. You aren't supposed to open it at all." Harry tried not to literally double over in laughter at the exasperation on Ron's face. "It's alright, mate, we have no need for the printers when you can just use magic." Harry winked at Ron placing the new items he was purchasing into the cart. The action caused Ron to inspect what he was buying.

"What is that orange thing swimming in a plastic bag?" Ron inquired.

"A goldfish for Hagrid. I think he will love the little thing." Harry smiled at Ron, and watched in mild horror as he picked up the trophy.

"Harry, this says #1 Daddy on the front. But... But, you don't have dad." Ron stumbled around his words, looking towards his friend who started to turn pink around the ears.

"It's just a present for someone, Ron, just put it back in the cart." Harry tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Harry, are you feeling alright? I know you don't have a dad. Are you getting it for mine? Because he would appreciate it but we all just call him dad." Ron pressed.

"No, it's not for your father. I do love Arthur, but no it's not for him." Harry mumbled, feeling the redness spreading down his ears to his cheeks.

"Is it for Hagrid? I don't know if he could accept it, especially since you are getting him an exotic pet." Ron continued.

"Ron, drop it," Harry begged as they walked to the check out.

"I just don't know why you are buying the useless thing, it's a waste of your money. I know. I know, you have plenty of it. We both do, but it still means it's just going to waste." Ron kept rambling.

"For the love of Merlin and Morgana, please stop Ron." Harry was bright red and would not look at his friend.

"Really though, Harry, I don't think you should buy this. Who would you give it to?" Ron insisted.

"For fucks sake, Ron! It's for Theo! I call him Daddy." Harry blushed further as he realized he just blurted to his best mate that he calls his boyfriend Daddy. 

"Theo? Oh! Oh gods, Harry, I am so sorry I pushed. I didn't need to know that. Oh gods, I'm imagining in what scenario you call him daddy. Fuck!" Ron joined Harry in uncontrollable blushing, matching face to hair in color.

"Let's just not talk about this, make our purchases and get back to Grimmauld." Harry mumbled, setting his things on the conveyor belt at the register. 

The rest of their trip was done in absolute silence, when they stepped out of the fire place at Harry's house they were greeted to the sound of their friends' laughter. They walked into the kitchen where Theo, Draco, and Hermione greeted them. Theo stood from the kitchen table, walking over to Harry to give him a sweet kiss on the forehead. Ron promptly turned the brightest shade of red and refused to look at anyone in the room. 

"Everything okay, love?" Theo asked as Harry buried his face into Theo's chest. 

"No," Harry mumbled into the perfect pectorals of his boyfriend's chest, "Ron found out I call you Daddy." He whispered into the fabric surrounding his face. 

"And how did Ron find this out?" Theo raised an eyebrow in question.

"I bought you a little something as a joke." Harry pulled out the small trophy, presenting it to his boyfriend with a sheepish smile. "I was going to wrap it and fill it with chocolates, but it got too embarrassing being at the store with Ron." He shrugged while handing over the gift.

Theo burst into uncontrollable laughter, "Oh my gods. It's absolutely perfect. We are putting this on the mantle!" He enthusiastically kissed Harry in thanks.

Draco walked over and clapped Ron on the back, "I am so sorry, Ron. I could not look Theo or Harry in the eyes for weeks when I walked in on them going at it one time. Just be grateful you only second handedly found out that Harry calls Theo daddy. I am only going to offer this once, and only because I know the horror you have just experienced. Do you need an emotional support hug?" Draco sympathetically asked Ron.

"Yes. Maybe you can _obliterate_ me to forget the last two hours. Maybe even take a hot poker to my ears too make sure I never have to hear it again." Ron whined. Everyone laughed at Ron's dramatized pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self indulgent fluff! This whole idea happened in Target while shopping with one of my best friends and I just could not help but put this ridiculousness out in the world!


End file.
